


Fairies Don't Lie

by TheClownsLaugh



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Gen, inspired by changelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsLaugh/pseuds/TheClownsLaugh
Summary: Koutarou is a human child raised by fairies. He doesn't know that and just thinks his wings are a little late to grow. He only knows one thing: fairies don't lie. On his journey to self discovery, he learns distrust and that lies are universal.





	Fairies Don't Lie

Fairies don't lie. This was the one and only rule that was taught to Koutarou when he was a kid. What Koutarou didn't know, however, was that it wasn't they weren't allowed to but that they were incapable of it. No fairy had ever lied.

A fairy's words were the truth. Or at least, Koutarou understood the rule that way.

Because lying comes so naturally that fairies had made up ways to do it anyway.

Koutarou was only a child – he took the rule seriously and never distorted the truth. Most of the adult fairies surrounding him never spoke much, so they never could show him how the fairies played. They rarely could answer his questions, either – and he had lots of them.

He would ask the Caretaker, who would just stay silent. He would ask his aunt, who would just laugh or talk nonsense. So when he truly needed an answer, he would ask his father. His father would smile and answer kindly but he was still very intimidating and there were some questions the boy never dared to ask. He felt like it would just be wasting his time.

Fairies have plenty of time – but Koutarou didn't know that. No one had bothered to tell him and he didn't think to ask.

What he wanted to know was when his wings would grow. He wanted to fly and play with the other children, and participate in all kinds of activities the other fairies took part in. Aunt Roma had told him he was too young when he had asked her. So he just needed to wait, right ? To be older, to get wings. He could wait.

Still, some nights, when he saw fairies fly back to their homes, high in the trees, when he saw fairy dust fall from their wings onto the ground and at his feet, he wished he was older already. He wanted to have wings shining under the moonlight so he could fly home too.

Yet there he was every time, watching from the window of the locked house built on the cold hard ground where he lived with the Caretaker. Koutarou liked that house, but he wanted to see what else there was in their forest. Being bound to the ground wasn't pleasant for him, especially when he was the only one that way – as far as he knew.

Some nights, Koutarou asked the Caretaker :

"Say, Ganbo, why don't I have wings yet?"

And the giant fairy just looked down at him, blinking silently. It was a little frustrating for the boy. Even Ganbo, who rarely ever used them, had wings. So why not him?

"Do you think father could give me some wings?"

Koutarou was sure he could. His father was the most powerful fairy there was. He was the leader, the Crown. His magic was so strong that it made everything shine around him. Maybe, if he asked nicely, his father would lend him some wings. Oh, he didn't need them for very long – just enough time to feel what it was like.

He sighed, watching the fairy dust fall gracefully from the trees where the fairies had gone. The moonlight made it so much prettier... Behind him, Ganbo was considering the question with more attention than the boy thought.

Fairies didn't lie, but they could choose not to answer. It was often the option Ganbo chose. He wasn't good with words and estimated that, in any case, he didn't need them. This time, however, he took Koutarou by surprise.

"You would need to ask him."

The boy turned away from the window and looked intensely at the tall Caretaker. His expressionless face, painted white by some magic trick, was still the same as always. His black beady eyes were fixated on him and the only thing indicating that the voice Koutarou had heard was really his. It was rare enough to hear him that he had wondered. He smiled a little and Ganbo turned away.

"Maybe tomorrow I will."

In response, Ganbo shimmered for second and a magical barrier rose around the little house. It was time to go to sleep. Koutarou took one last look out the window to see the Moon, he smiled for himself and prepared himself for bed. He always said he would do it tomorrow. Yet he never did. But maybe this time – maybe...

Still, as he rose the cover to his chin, he wondered why he didn't have magic. It would be nice if he could raise barriers like Ganbo. He would ask his father, next time – tomorrow. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally writing that AU! It's been on my mind for a while but I never gotten to it.  
I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading <3 Don't hesitate to leave comments, I'm always curious to see what people think 👍


End file.
